


Teen Wolf Story Ideas

by Swriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teleportation, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Stiles Stilinski, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swriter/pseuds/Swriter
Summary: Teen Wolf Story Ideas.A list of random Teen Wolf ideas.'Taken' means the story idea is already taken by someone.When you're interested in taking up/writing it, pls comment below and tell me you're interested in picking it up.regards Swriter





	1. The Broken Mirror World

~~The Broken Mirror World~~ **Taken by PrincessaBitchessa**  

Stiles discovers a broken mirror that leads to the Mirror World, where everything is slightly different.

His Mom is alive, but his Dad isn't. The Hales have survived the fire, but are in coma. Laura is alive, but Derek dies under Kate's hands. Mrs. Hale kills Kate. Gerard is still alive. Erica and Boyd are still alive. Chris dies and Victoria is alive. Allison doesn't die, but Scott does.

Ensue Real World meeting Mirror World.


	2. Spark!Stiles

~~Spark Stiles~~ **It's already taken by PrincessaBitchessa.**

BAMF!Stiles time travels to the past, just to find himself with no physical form and to change the past he possesses Mini!Stiles, saves the Hales from the fire, influences others decision by whispering as Ghost!Stiles. Everything stays the same like in Teen Wolf tv series, but only on the surface. BAMF!Stiles has found a loophole. However, accidents always tend to happen, like the members of his pack discovering his secret and BAMF!Stiles' has the difficult task whether to make said person remember everything or erase their memories to protect them and the whole world from the collapse of the time space continuum, but it is obvious it won't work on Actor!Peter and the overly curious Lydia! Great...


	3. Daytime as Actor, Night-time as Stiles

Daytime as Actor, Night-time as Stiles

Dylan has been living two lives ever since born and works currently as an actor in the play , while in night-time he is Stiles.

Of course, it's bound to happen that the Teen Wolf actors cross to the other world too.

Everyone: "...Stiles! What have you done now!?"

Ensue visitors from the real world meeting fiction residents and everyone tries to figure out how to stop the merge of both worlds. Lest everything gets destroyed.


	4. Equivalent Exchange

Equivalent Exchange / Spirited Away / Inbetween the lines / What is a Stiles?! 《Title undecided》

Stiles gets rejected from the pack after the happenings with the Nogitsune and Theo's manipulation. Everything is out of control and everyone has abandonded him, even Scott and especially his Dad. No one is at his side anymore and he makes up his mind and slowly fades away.

Meanwhile strange things are happening in the town. The innocent people who have died revive one by one in the town. It includes the people from the pack and the Hales. No one knows the cause. The people close to the pack keep a tight leash about it. The only clue the pack gets is from the other returnees, who could only reveal that it has to do something with a teenager with a red hoodie. No one from the pack nor Sheriff Stilinski can recall the name nor face of that someone with a red hoodie, except its someone close to them.

Afterwards Lydia keeps getting dreams about a certain boy, who seems to be extremely familiar, but she can't recall nor remember his name and when she calls out to him, he won't turn around no matter what and only his back is shown to her, while he slowly fades away like always. The pack's theory is that their memories of that someone is being erased is proven right, amongst the evidence is the empty room in Sheriff Stilinski's home.

Time is running out fast as Lydia's dreams are becoming more unclear and their memories and reality slowly changes to adapt to the returnees.

Furthermore Peter appears less insane than before. However, he seems to be the only one, who acts more suspicious amongst in their group and apparently knows what is going on, but keeps preventing them every time from looking for more clues.

The pack's only hope is Dr. Deaton, but the doc is nowhere found in his clinic and it's trashed, which smells awfully like a certain Creeperwolf's handiwork.

********

Sequel

《Both stories are connected as in the pack and Stiles will cross each other throughout the story, while at first either only the pack or Stiles will notice each other until halfway they can communicate with each other to close the end where the connection is slowly breaking down. 》

Stiles's perspective, where he changes everything from the present to the past. For changing the past there is a prize to pay. Equivalent Exchange.

Ensue Stiles tries to fix everything and in return ends up between the lines, a ghost town of Beacons hills. Surprisingly he is not alone and his mother is there. It was everything Stiles could hope for in his state until....


	5. Ex Family Business

Ex Family Business

Everyone has abandoned him after the events with the Nogitsune, that Stiles finally remembers his mother's, Claudia Gajos' side family business. The Gajos's well-kept secret. They are Supernatural Hunters, who are related to the Winchesters. Before her death, Claudia has finished Stiles' training and hypnotised him afterwards to lead a normal life with his father Noah Stilinski. 

The hypnosis will only loose its effect, when everything is lost.

Stiles has been acting strangely lately for a Stilinski. He gets driven to school by his cousins, the Winchesters, who are currently staying at his home for a while until Stiles gets used to everything. His new outfit is a leather jacket and he has a domineering aura around himself. BAMF!Stiles shows everyone not to mess with him, especially with his normal life, because it is his mother's last wish, for him to lead a normal life.

Of course they never listen to him, when he tells them to stay out of his life about the supernatural.


End file.
